Digimon Adventure Reboot (51)
by StickInc
Summary: Digimon Adventure is not mine. This story was requested by Retro Mania, Hikari joins the original Seven DigiDestined on their quest to save the Digital World. Also, Taichi has two partners which do not get along! A Digimon Adventure/ V-Tamer crossover. Tairei, Sorato, Koushimi, Takari.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Adventure Reboot

This is a story requested by retro mania, so be sure to check him out. This is going to be a recreation of the Digimon Series if Hikari went to camp with the original seven, and joined their quest to save the Digital World. There are also added elements of V-Tamer as well. The V-Tamers Story happens within Adventure 01. Let me know how I do! The Digimon Tamers tournaments do not exist in this story.

I hope you enjoy this, it will surely be fun to write!

-Line Break-

Episode 1: A Whole New World!

Taichi-sama frowned down at the phone in his hand. Sora did call, but now the reception was running difficult. The microwave that he had powered up was acting funny. He could have sworn that he had powered it up to time a minute and fourty-five seconds, and now the digital screen read: 99:99. He thought that he was going crazy!

His little sister, Yagami Hikari, frowned at the television. It had started fuzzing up and everything. "Tai! The T.V.'s acting weird!"

Tai frowned, and then unplugged the microwave. To his amazement, the timer was still messing around. "What the..." He shook his head. "So much for breakfast!"

"Tai!" Yagami Yuuko called. "Have you finished packing yet?"

"Yeah, mom!" Taichi nodded, and then looked to the younger girl wearing a yellow shirt and pink shorts. "Kari, how are you feeling?"

"Huh?" She asked, turning to face him. "Oh. Yeah, Tai. I'm fine. Honest!"

Tai removed the glove from his left hand, and then placed it on her forehead. "You feel alright. Let's go check your temperature."

She nodded. "Okay, Tai."

-Line Break-

"Matt!" Ishida Hiroaki called for the blond, who was currently upstairs setting up the new guitar he had gotten for Christmas Season the last year. "You need to get ready for camp. Your younger brother, Tk will be there."

From upstairs, Ishida Yamato paused. "Takeru?" He called back.

"Yes, Tk is going to camp, and I need you to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't get lost or anything like that!"

Yamato started to head downstairs with the bookbag strapped over his shoulder. "Alright, dad. I'm going to and head off to the stop."

Mr. Ishida nodded, and then sighed.

-Line Break-

"Oh boy! Is Matt gonna be there?" Takeru Takaishi asked his mother, recieving a nod in response.

"Yes, Takeru,"Natsuko said with a smile. "Your big brother will be there, plus you two will have fun with all of the other children as well!"

"Hurray!" Tk said. "It's been forever since I've seen him. I can't wait!"

Natsuko smiled, and then looked to the lamp, which had been flickering on and off. "Err.. Come on, let's go head off to the bus stop."

-Line Break-

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Jyou said repeatedly. "What to pack, what to pack?" He asked himself, and then looked to the Emergency Kit in the closet, and then the alarm clock. "Yah! I'm late, I'm late!" He pulled the emergency kit over his shoulders, and dashed out to the bus stop as quickly as possible.

-Line Break-

"Oh! Oh!" Mimi pulled out a pink cowgirl hat. "I'll bring this one!" She looked to the other red cap in her hand. "I can't waste much more time, I have to go! I'll just bring both of them."

She put on the cowgirl hat, and then the cap in her purse, and ran out.

-Line Break-

"Hey, Tai!" Tackenouchi Sora knocked on the door. "Come on, you ready?"

Taichi opened the door to see the girl wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt, and jeans. The ginger also wore a blue cap over her hair. "Sora!"

"Come on, Taichi-San. We're going." She said, and then saw the younger eight year old, Yagami Hikari. "Kari's coming?"

Taichi nodded. "It seems like Kari is feeling better since last week. You ready?"

Kari nodded, and the three were soon walking off to the bus stop. "Bai bai, mom!" Kari waved.

"Have fun, sweetie." Yuuko replied, and returned a wave.

[Insert OP1- Butter-Fly (Kouji Wada) 1999 Digimon Adventure]

It had seemed almost hours since the children had made it to camp. Taichi, who had decided that he'd sleep up in a tree, woke up when he felt something wet fall onto his nose. "What the- is it raining?"

He looked down at the ground, and noticed the thick white layer on the top of the grass. "No way.. It's snowing?"

"Taichi!" Sora screamed from below. He looked to the sound of the voice, and then clmibed down.

''Sora? Kari? What the-"

"Snowstorm!" Sora called out holding onto Kari's hand. Another girl wearing a long pink dress and a pink cowgirl hat was behind them.

Yamato, Takeru, Joe, and Izzy were already inside of the cabin. "Quick!" Izzy called out from the cabin. "In here!"

Tai nodded, and stayed behind the girls to make sure that they and Hikari made it in alright. Once inside, the storm came in, trapping only the eight children inside. "Is everybody okay?" Taichi called out.

"Fine here, Tai." Kari said.

"That was unexpected," Sora sighed.

"No kidding," Mimi said. "I didn't bring my jacket!"

"Hey!" Tk exclaimed, standing on his toes to look out the window. "I think the snow's stopped!"

-Line Break-

Tai groaned. Where was he, and how did he get here? Oh.. that's right. He remembered now. When the snow cleared, a bunch of colorful lights appeared in the sky. The children were amazed to see the lights, until eight strange asteroids hit the snow in front of them. These asteroids ended up being small devices that even Koushiro couldn't identify. After that, the children were washed away in some random tidal wave. Next thing he knew, Taichi had blacked out.

Now, there was some pink plush toy on top of his chest. "Tai! Wake up, Tai!"

"Yah!" He jumped onto his feet, sending the small creature bounce down.

"Ouch!" The ball complained.

"That is the last time I eat camp food!" Tai gasped, and then looked to a small blue baby dragon.

"Hey, Tai! I'm DemiVeemon, but you can call me Zero!" The small dragon flashed a grin.

"Hey!" The pink ball frowned. "I was here first!"

"Wait!" Taichi stopped the two creatures before they could start to bicker. "Just who are you?" He pointed at them. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Digital World, Tai!" The pink ball said. "And my name is Koromon."

Tai paused to think, and then snapped. "Brave Little Warrior!"

"That's right, Taichi! And don't you forget it!"

"Tai?" A familiar voice had called from behind him. It was that short red head.

"Izzy!" Tai called, both the two unidentified creatures standing by his side.

"Hey, Tai. It looks like we seem to be in the same predicament."

"Huh?" Tai asked. "What do you- Wah!" He caught sight of another small pink thing. "Another one?"

"Hello. I am Motimon! May I be of any service?" The small creature greeted.

"These things just keep coming!" Tai exclamied.

"I believe that those miniature remote gadgets have taken on an actual lifeform." Izzy predicted. "I don't remember that in the camp brochure."

"Y'think?" Tai asked. "It's weird.."

"The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common."

"Nothing's common in the DigiWorld!" Motimon argued.

"That's right, Tai!" Koromon agreed.

"You're in the DigiWorld!" DemiVeemon called.

Tai paused, and took a moment to look around the area. Surely there wasn't any place called the DigiWorld in the campsite. Also, where did the snow all go? "And just where is the DigiWorld?"

"I don't care so much about where it is." Izzy said. "I wanna know what it is!"

"Hmmm..." Tai looked up at a tall tree. "I guess I'll go and take a look." The goggle head had started to climb the tree, the two 'partners' behind him..

"What's up, Tai?" DemiVeemon asked as the boy pulled out his mini telescope.

"What do you see?" Koromon asked.

"Not much.. There's some mountains, and- hey! The campsite was nowhere near the ocean!." He took his eyes out of the telescope to blink, and then looked back through again. "Hey! What's that?"

He heard a roar as a large red beetle flew toward the boy and creatures. "Look out!" Taichi called, and tackled DemiVeemon and Koromon out of the tree. Tai managed to grab hold of the the guys, and turn so that he wouldn't crush or land on them. He landed on his side, where the breath had escaped from him. After a few gasps of air, he looked to the small little guys. "Are you alright?"

They both nodded. "Tai!" Izzy called. "It's coming back!" The boy was right, in fact, for the beetle flew straight at toward them.

"Quick!" Motimon called. "Follow me!" He started bouncing ahead of the children. "Come on! For some big humans, you all are slow!"

Tai nodded, and then started running with Koromon and DemiVeemon ahead of the two human children. Just then, Motimon stopped and pointed at the tree. "Quick, inside this hiding Tree!" He had phased through the tree, causing Taichi to stop and think, 'What the hell?!'

He nodded, grabbed Izzy's hand, and leaped through the tree just after Koromon and DemiVeemon had done so. About a few minutes later, Tai looked to the few small creatures. "What was that thing?"

"That, Tai," Motimon began, "was Kuwagemon, an Adult level Insect Digimon. He won't stop until he has eaten his prey."

DemiVeemon gulped. "And looks like we're his prey."

Motimon sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Hey!" A familar voice called from outside of the tree. Sora poked in through the hiding tree. "You all can come out now."

"Sora!" Tai said, and then looked down at the small plant. "Another one?"

"Oh yeah! Guys," She smiled, and then looked to her new partner. "Meet Yokomon."

The group had climbed their way out of the tree, and saw a small white mammal with long white ears hopped over in front of Yokomon. "Hello, I am Tokomon." The small creature looked toward the bushes. "Takeru, come on!"

"I'm coming!" Tk laughed, and then ran toward the thing.

"Tk! Wait up!" Matt called, holding an orange ball with a long dark horn on his head.

"Hey Matt! You too?" Taichi called toward the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Ishida Yamato replied.

"No. That thing under your arm."

"Oh.." Matt glanced at the small and orange creature. "Yeah, he's cool."

"Greetings, a pleasure to meet you," The creature said. "I am Tsunomon."

"Yah!" The five children and beings looked toward the direction where thay saw the source of the screams: Kido Jyou. "There's this-this thing, is going to eat me!"

"Eat you?" A dark gray dragon with flame-shaped hair and no legs laughed. "I'm not going to eat you, Joe! I'm Bukumon, your best friend!"

Joe then screamed, and looked to the monsters sitting next to the younger children. "What? Don't you see them? Why aren't you running?"

"Joe!" Bukumon smiled, and then flew to the other creatures. "We won't eat any of you."

"Yeah, but what are you?" Taichi asked.

"We're Digimon!" The seven Digimon said in unison. "Digital Monsters!"

"Digital Monsters?" Tai asked.

"That's right Tai-" Koromon was interrupted by the sound of a scream.

Sora gasped. "That's Mimi!"

"Mimi!" Tai called out, catching sight of her being chased down by some plant Digimon. "It's okay-" He was interrupted by the sound of a familiar roar.

"It's Kuwagemon again!" DemiVeemon gasped as Mimi made it over to the Digimon and friends.

"I'm sick of all of this running!" Tai said, turning to face the Kuwagemon. "We have to fight him!"

"In what army, Tai?" Matt asked.

"I have to agree with Matt, Tai." Sora said. "We have to keep running. There's no way we can fight that bug!"

Tai balled his fists, sighed, and then nodded. "Okay. Let's run!"

The group started running again from the giant bug, until they reached the edge of the cliff. "Deadend!" Tai called.

"After this, I'm never killing another bug!" Joe screamed.

The Kuwagemon landed a few meters away from the children, where the Digimon stood between both. "We have to fight him!" Koromon called.

"Digimon, charge!" Yokomon called.

"Come on, Digimon!" DemiVeemon called out.

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora screamed.

"Don't go! Motimon!" Koushiro called.

"No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!" Yamato yelled.

"Don't go!" Takeru cried.

"Turn around!" Joe began. Come back, Bukamon!"

"Tanemon, be careful!" Mimi said.

"No!" Tai cried, chasing after his two partners. "DemiVeemon! Koromon! Come back!"

Suddenly, the devices each of the children were carrying started glowing a bright light. Then, beams of light encased each of the eight Digimon.

"Koromon!" DemiVeemon!" "Yokomon!" "Motimon!" "Tsunomon!" "Tokomon!" "Bukumon!" "Tanemon!"

"SHINKA!" The Digimon screamed in unison as each morphed into a brand new form.

"Agumon!" Koromon had became a yellow lizard.

"Veemon!" DemiVeemon was now a slightly bigger blue dragon.

"Piyomon!" Yokomon had become a pink bird.

"Tentomon!" Motimon was a metal ladybug.

"Gabumon!" Tsunomon evolved into a wolf-like being.

"Patamon!" Tokomon was an orange mammal with orange wings.

"Gomamon!" Bukumon became a white mammal with orange hair and a blue design.

"Palmon!" The plant, Tanemon was a green plant with a pink flower on her head.

"Wait.. What happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They've become bigger.." Taichi said in awe.

The eight Digimon looked to the Adult. "All right, you've asked for it! Let's show him what we've got!"

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon called as long violet vines wrapped around the bug so that it could not fly away.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon spat out a ball of fast air at the Digimon.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shot electricity from his back, causing the Insect Digimon to back away a little.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon leaped, and knocked the Digimon in the head.

"Stand back, everyone!"Agumon commanded. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon spat a medium-sized fire ball at the Digimon.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon fired blue flames from his mouth.

"Spiral Twister!" Piyomon launched a small twister at the bug.

"Now all together!" Agumon called. The seven attacks hit into Kuwagemon, and sent him falling back into the forest.

"That was amazing!" Tai cheered.

"They made vapor-ware out of him!" Izzy commented.

"We told you we could do it!" Agumon grinned, and each of the Digimon ran to their corresponding partners, hugging them and smiling.

"Koromon- Agumon. What ever you are! And Veemon! You did it, you did it! You did it!" Tai cheered.

"How about my Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?" Tentomon boasted until the roar of Kuwagemon interrupted the team's victory.

"Watch out!" Sora called.

"Huh?" Tai, Veemon, and Agumon dashed back to the other children as Kuwagemon buried his pincers into the ground where they were once standing.

"Guess we celebrated too soon!" Tai screamed as the seven children, and the eight Digimon plummets to theur doom.

-Line Break-

Kari gasped at the small tan puppy Digimon. "Nyaromon? You changed!" She called to her. They were on some sandy beach when the new Digimon frowned to what was behind the eight year old girl.

"My name is Plotmon now, Kari. But were those telephon poles always there?" The puppy Digimon asked.

Hikari turned and frowned. "No, they haven't.. but what-" The two jumped when they heard the screech of a large Digimon from behind them.

To be Continued...

[Insert ED1- I Wish(AiM) 1999 Digimon Adventure]


	2. Chapter 2

Previously, on Digimon Adventure Reboot.

Taichi: Hey! It's Tai. Last time we had fallen into a strange place called the Digital World, where all of us met these strange creatures known as Digimon. We had met up with the not so nice, Kuwagemon. Then ended up falling off the cliff! I want a full refund from this camp!

Episode 2: Double Dragon Power!

Taichi looked to his device as he fell. _Why am I here? What are these monsters? I need to find home.._

Gomamon dived ahead of the children, and dived into the waters. The other Digimon had fallen in, along with the humans.

"Fish Net!" Dozens of fishes of different colours jumped out of the water, and created a raft large enough for the heroes to drift on.

"Woah, what is this?" Takeru asked.

"These are my fish buddies." Gomamon replied.

"Disgusting!" Mimi said. "The slimy fish are going to ruin my dress!"

Tai rolled his eyes. "At least be glad that you're not dead."

Matt looked at the distance. "Hey guys, what are those things?"

Taichi and Sora looked toward the area Yamato had pointed in, and frowned. Sora was the first to speak up. "They're telephone booths." That's when they had made it to land.

The seven kids and eight Digimon walked toward the phone booths. "You think we could call for help?" Tai asked the gang.

"I don't know, Taichi," Koushiro stated. "This seems a little bit odd. I mean, there are eight phone booths.. one for each of us that had fallen. Also, what could they be connected to? There shouldn't be power lines running through-" He stopped when each of the phone booths had started to ring.

Each of the kids had ran to each phone booth, and then answered. There was nothing on the other side. Nothing but static.

"I'm going to try and call mom." Taichi said, dialing Yagami Yuuko's number he memorized thoroughly. Nothing. "Anyone got any spare change?"

Joe fumbled with the phone he was holding, and tried dialing emergency contacts, but nothing.

Mimi had sat down in the sand, and placed her hand on her growling stomach. "I'm getting pretty hungry.."

The rest of the Digimon and children had nodded. "But where do we have anything to eat?"

Sora pointed at Joe. "Wait... he had the emergency kit.. where'd it-" She turned to see both Agumon and Zero munching on their food supply. "Tai! Take care of your partners!"

Tai rushed up to the two reptilian Digimon. "Hey, you guys, don't steal all of the food! Save some for us too."

Zero pushed the bag at Agumon. "It was onion breath's idea!"

"What? No, you're the one who suggested we'd steal it!" Agumon protested.

"I don't care who's idea it was, you guys. Just hand-" He was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.

"Tai!" Kari called. "Run!" She was running in their direction with a small puppy Digimon.

"Kari? What do you mean-" He had stopped when a large mussel creature was heading after her. "Hey! Get away from my sister!" He commanded and started to run toward the monster. He grabbed a stick from the ground and started to whack its hands. It had roared, and then lifted up Tai.

"Tai!" Agumon called.

"Taichi!" Zero cried.

Taichi didn't notice the bright light his remote gadget gave off. Next thing he knew, the light had engulfed both of the reptiles.

"Agumon, evolve to..." The light had faded into a bright orange as he grew up into a large dinosaur. "Greymon!"

"V-Mon, evolve to..." The light around him had become a light blue. "V-Dramon!"

"Hey!" The new Digimon, Greymon growled. "Let go of my friend! Tail Smack!" He roared, smacking his tail into the Shellmon.

"My turn!" V-Dramon called and charged up his special move. "V-Breath Arrow!" The dragon's attack had caused Shellmon to drop Taichi.

"Now finally," Greymon growled as the inside of his mouth gave off bright light and flames."Nova Blast!" He breathed a fireball that had sent Shellmon flying into the ocean.

The children looked to the two Adults as they had both became their normal form. Tai smiled and walked toward them. "Thanks guys.. but how did you change like that?"

Both Agumon and Zero had shrugged. Then the yellow lizard had spoken up. "We don't know, Taichi."

Izzy looked to Tai. "It may have to do with your gadget. Just before your partners changed, it gave off an immense light."

"That would make sense, Tai." Kari told her older brother, then she fell onto her knees.

"Kari?" Taichi called, and ran to his sister. "We need help! We need to get home!"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

OMG GUYS. I just had an idea that I enjoyed a lot. So, I have an idea to rewrite all (counting the different Digimon series right now... C'Mon Digimon, V-Tamers, Adventure, Adventure 02, Tamers, Frontier, D-Cyber, Savers(or DataSquad. Woah... Double parenthesis! x_x), Digimon Next, Re:Digitize, Digimon Xros Wars[Anime], Digimon Xros Wars[Manga], Digimon Xros Wars 3, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, and Digimon Adventure Tri when it's finished.) 15 of the different Digimon Seasons. The storyline will coincide with the current Digimon ColorCode story(not yet on FanFiction) as well. Except I was wondering whether I should make the Tamers Rewrite a crossover with the Digimon Adventure 02! Comment with the following:

If you like this idea post: #Yeah02-3

If you don't like it post: #NoWayNotHappenigEver.

I will take that count into a vote for when my Digimon Adventure 02 remake is created and finished!

Also, a quick note to you guys reading on , the version of Chapter Two seemed very shorter than the one on Wattpad, due to the fact that I post videos within my stories usually containing the OP, ED, and songs used in the story. If you would like to view the version with songs, create an account for wattpad for free today(or some other day too i guess :P), and locate me. I'm Stickman01 so don't be afraid to come and listen to the songs as you read!

Anyway, let's just start this episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters!

Tai: Hey guys, it's Tai! Man is this place getting weirder. If you haven't stuck around for the first episode, then go back and check that out right away! Anyway, let's just go over what waht even happened last time!

Kari: My turn!

Tai: Hey, wait-

Kari (ignoring Taichi's protest): Last time, Tai and the others had run into a strange coast with some telephone booths. One for the each of the gang. Until suddenly, a huge Digimon called Shellmon attacked! Unfortunately, it got Taichi as soon as he attacked it!

Tai: Then, once the strange remote gadget glowed, Zero and Agumon changed to become V-Dramon and Greymon and pummeled that Shellmon! Man, what did those two eat to grow so big!

Kari: After Shellmon's defeat, I passed out immediately!

Tai: How do we get home to help Kari? There doesn't seem to be a way out!

[Insert: Digimon Adventure OP: Butter-Fly 1999]

Episode 3: Lions, Werewolves and Seadramon! Oh My!

Mimi groaned and wiped the sweat right off of her brow. "My feet are getting tired! And I'm getting sweaty! I need a shower!"

Izzy frowned. "Yes, Mimi. We all need to wash up and that. However, it would be best to find some place to rest first... and lie Kari down."

Tai had Kari on his back, arms under her knees. Sora walked by his side to support him in whatever both he and Hikari needed. Although Sora was an only child, she almost knew what it was like to have a brother. When she was younger, both she and Taichi and Sora used to play around together when they were eight years old themselves. Back then, Tai didn't know she was a girl with that hair under her hat.

That is, until Taichi and Sora were put together in the same science class a year ago. He had accidentally knocked her hat off while goofing around. She smiled quietly at that memory. She never told anyone this, but Sora had used to always look up to Taichi as if he were her older brother. "Come on, Sora!" The eight-year-old boy would cheer for the tomboy. "Pass it to Rei!"

Sora kept running towards the soccer ball, and then passed it to another redhead their age. "Go get it, Rei!" She cried. Rei Saiba fumbled with the soccer ball near her feet, and watched as the kids had ran towards her and the ball.

"Eek!" She screamed.

"Rei!" Taichi called.

The ginger had looked to the boy. "Taichi.."

"You can do it! Kick it into the goal!" Tai said, his usual goggles on over his blue headband. She could see the glare reflecting off of the lenses.

Rei had nodded, and kicked the ball with full force. It had made it into the goal! "Yes! I did it!" She had cheered.

Sora sighed to herself. Rei was also a great friend of both her and Tai when they were younger. In fact, she had looked to Sora as her best friend, and the only person she could trust. Rei had once told Sora her biggest secret... you know, before she got hit by that car.

Rei had told her that she had a lot of feelings for Tai. Sora found that surprising when she told her that she would confess her feelings to Taichi. However, things went wrong instantly.

"Rei-Chan!" Sora cried.

"Rei!" Taichi yelled as they saw the car drive into the ten-year-old, paralyzing her. Rei had spent four months in the hospital. Luckily, she awoke from her coma.

That same day, eleven year old, Neo saiba didn't take his sister's injury real well. "You idiot!" He glared doen at Taichi. "Baka! This is all your fault!

"Leave him alone!" Sora demanded and stood between Taichi and Neo, giving all of her best to protect the one she had once looked up to.

"Ha. Now you rely on this puny bitch to protect you?" He shoved Sora onto the ground, her cap falling off of her head, and now there were scrapes visible on her elbow.

Taichi growled and ran up to Neo. He had known that he was having a bad day, but hurting someone Tai cared for was something he wouldn't get away with. He had shoved Neo back to protect the tomboy. "Now you've done it, Neo! You stay away from her!"

Sora's eyes had widened at Taichi. She hadn't seen him like this before. "Taichi..."

"Sora is my friend, and I care a lot about her. Rei is also my friend. I wouldn't do anything to harm her... however, that doesn't mean that I don't feel guilty.." He looked down. "If anything, I would have taken her place instead.."

Sora snapped out from her thoughts, and realized that Tai was calling her name. "Sora! Are you alright?" The rest of the six, plus the Digimon were looking back toward her.

She shook her head quickly to maintain her focus. "Um... Uh.. of course!

-Line Break-

Once the group had found a clearing in the middle of the forest, the children had decided that it'd be best to stay there for the night. Clearly, they were kilometers from home, and it didn't look like they'd get back there anytime soon. Joe had came back to the group with Gomamon at his side, both clutching a bunch of sticks.

"We'll need these to start a fire," he said as Koushiro was zoned into his computer.

"How peculiar. It seems that there is little connection nearby," The Izumi said.

Taichi had ignored them. The only thing he cared about now was Kari's health. Salamon had frowned, as if it were her fault..

"Tai.." Sora said, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She didn't say anything else. She knew it would only tear his brave heart into pieces. She didn't want him to grieve anymore.

"This is all my fault..." He said to himself.

"That's not true, Taichi!" Sora said.

"Then who's is it, Sora?" The goggleboy countered. "I should have paid more attention when Kari told me she was feeling fine. I knew she just wanted to come so that I could come to the campsite, and have fun.." He placed his hand on Kari's forehead. "She's just too damn kind.."

Sora looked to him, and hugged the boy. When she had done this, Tai looked to the redhead and blinked. Flushing, Sora quickly let go. "We'll get her home soon, Taichi. We'll help her. I promise."

He looked at her for a second, and sighed. He nodded. "Let's place Kari near the fire. She's starting to feel cold."

Quickly regaining her posture, she helped Taichi lift the 8-year-old girl, and took her to the fire. Not too close for her to burn, but close enough to warm up from the cold night.

Later that night, Izzy and Joe were speaking together with Mimi. "Alright," The oldest boy agreed. "We'll need to be careful not to run into any sea Digimon either."

"YAH!" The three heard a scream.

"Mimi? What was that?" Palmon asked.

Mimi looked ahead to see a large silver Digimon run toward them. "That's a Monochromon!" She gasped, remembering that she had seen one earlier that day.

"But what's that on it's back?!" Tentomon asked as the Champion rushed toward them. A small green bird Digimon ride on it's back. A blond-haired girl was on as well.

"Let. Go. Of. Chapmon!"She demanded.

Monochromon had roared, and threw the child and bird off of his back. The girl had screamed as Izzy quickly ran to catch her. "Claire!" The small green Digimon cried as her gadget gave a a flash of light blue light.

"Chapmon, Digivolve to..." The green bird transformed into a small pink and violet rabbit with lavender coloured eyes. "Elecmon!" The female rabbit called.

"Electric Charge!" Elecmon had cried as she hurled an arc of electricity from her back, and at Monochromon, causing it to roar.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon's fingers had extended and wrapped around the Champion. He couldn't move!

"I've got this one!" Tentomon informed. "Electro Shocker!" Electricity jumped from his constant flapping wings, and into Monochromon's armor. In pain, he fled the scene.

Elecmon, worried about who Joe assumed was her partner, scampered toward the young blonde. "Is she alright?"

Izzy handed the girl to Joe, who had placed a hand on her hand, and nodded. "She's just out cold."

"Wow! That was amazing, Joe!" Gomamon exclaimed.

"You think so?" He asked, and then Mimi stood.

"Come on!" Mimi called as she lifted up the girl. "We need to take her back to camp before she freezes to death! It's getting cold too."

Izzy nodded and clasped his hands over his shoulders. "Yeah... Sleeping outside isn't something we should risk. Let's head back and tell the others to try and look for another-"

"Oh!" Elecmon said. "You need somewhere to rest? Follow me!" She started to ran off to lead the kids over to her shelter.

-Line Break-

Once reunited with Tai and the others, Koshiro had explained to the DigiDestined about what had happened when they met up with the girl. Mimi finished the tale, and told the children and Digimon to follow them.

"Man, does this rock!" Tk exclaimed as he saw the green bus just sitting there on an island.

"Hang on, Tk," Matt said. "How do we get across?"

"Easy!" Elecmon chirped as she pushed a rock off a piece of sring. Once the string went up, a wooden bridge collapsed on top. There was now an easy way across the stream!

"Alright!" Sora cheered. "Let's get some shuteye!"

"Hang on." Joe said. "We can't risk getting attacked by a Digimon or something. We someone to watch the camp." He looked at the others, half hoping that someone will volunteer. "I'll keep watch over the night."

Tai nodded. "I can't let you keep watch alone, Joe. I'll keep watch after you. When it's my turn, come and get me." He carried the small Yagami girl into the bus, and lied her down onto a seat. Placing a hand onto her head, he sighed. "Kari..."

-Line Break-

A large tower in the distance not visible to the children, but to a boy himself only. He had smiled. "Taichi... Send him in."

A small devil Digimon nodded, and pressed a button. "Seadramon, go get 'em. NOW!"

-Line Break-

A few hours later, Taichi had fallen asleep. Kari was on his lap, and when it had hit him, he quickly woke up. "Damnit, Taichi. I'm an idiot!" He lifted Kari up, and took her outside to see Joe. "Joe, do you have any water with you? Kari needs it... she may be dehydrated.." Tai was ashamed of himself. He was so worried about her, he could barely think straight.

Joe-Senpai had nodded. "I have a canister in the emergency bag. Help yourself. There's, strangely, a whole lot of fresh water in that pond. At least, that's what Izzy presumed." He said as he gestured toward Koshiro, who had been up all night with Joe. What was he doing up?

Tai looked down at his sister, ignoring the question in his head as he fed her the water. He looked to her and frowned.

"It's alright, Taichi." Joe said, placing a hand on the gogglehead's back. "She should be up and ready in the morning." Joe looked to the fire as a piece of as had flown out of the fire. "Yikes!" He yelped as the ash flew onto his leg. He had fallen onto his back, and his feet kicked some sticks into the pond.

Izzy looked to the teenager, and realised that the ground was rumbling. "Earthquake?" Tentomon suggested as a large sea dragon had emerged from the pond.

"Boy, the Earth must not have agreed with what it ate! Because I wouldn't if I knew I had a giant snake inside me!" Tai cried as the large Digimon roared.

-Line Break-

Claire had woken up, as with the other children in the bus when they felt the island rumbling. "Yah!" She screamed. "Chap-"

Elecmon nudged her. "It's Elecmon now. We need to get out of here! Let's go!"

Mimi, Sora, and Yamato had all ran out of the vehicle as the island began to move. Takeru and Claire were too late and had fallen in the water. They were drowning!"

"TK!" Matt called as he dove into the water, and swam after his brother, and their new friend.

"Matt, look out!" Gabumon cried as the snake's large tail had almost forced them under.

"Claire, no!" Elecmon screamed. Both Matt's and Claire's gadgets had given off bright lights.

"GABUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO..." Gabumon had changed into a larger wolf than he was, and his usual pelt was now a part of his body.

"ELECMON, DIGIVOLVE TO..." The small rabbit had become a tall lioness. A long and dirty blonde ponytail had stretched down toward her waist, and a steel chestplate went over her chest. She held a light grey battle axe the color of her chestplate.

"GARURUMON!"

"LIONESSMON!"

"Tentomon! Any idea who that guy is?" Joe asked.

"That brute is called Seadramon!" He informed the group. "You don't want to mess with this guy, or be around when he is angry... He's usually always angry, and will attack anyone it sees!"

Garurumon had fired a blue laser from his mouth. "Howling Blaster!"

Lionessmon pushed Seadramon's tail up to keep it from impacting the children. "Garurumon!" She called. "Take them all to safety!" She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" He nodded, and then swam to help the three to safety.

"If you think that you could hurt Claire and get away with it, you could just think again! Roaring Thunder!" She called as she had roared, and a wave of sonic electricity paralyzed the Champion.

"I can finish him!" Garurumon roared and spat another Howling Blaster attack at the Seadramon. He had finally sank to the bottom of the sea, not to be seen.

Garurumon and Lionessmon devolved into their In-Training stage, only to be seen celebrating over the team's victory.

-Line Break-

Taichi groaned and woke up in the morning to see the 8-year-old brunette smiling at him. "Good Morning, Onii-Chan!"

"Kari!" Taichi cried and hugged his sister in tears. "I'm sorry.. I should have paid attention."

"You're the best brother ever." She smiled at him, only breaking him even more.

-Line Break-

"I'm sorry, sir!" The demon-like Digimon said. "We lost.."

The boy rubbed his finger on his chin. "No. It is only just beginning. I wanted to test them, however, this time it's different.."

"Um... What do you mean?"

The emperor gazed at the new girl so-called Claire, and Kari. "You're not supposed to be here, Child of Light. Not yet."

Taichi: Woah! This guy looks like he knows something! Just what is this guy? What does he want with Claire and Kari? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.


	4. Chapter 4

Taichi: Hey guys, Tai again. Last time, Kari was literally drained unconscious because I was being too stupid to think. Mimi, Joe, and Iz later ran into a blonde girl named Claire, and her Elecmon.

Meanwhile at camp I was taking Kari's illness way too seriously, and made Sora remember our past with Rei Saiba.

After that, we were under attack by Seadramon, and then Gabumon and Elecmon Digivolved into Garurumon and Lionessmon to save the day.

"Good Morning, Onii-Chan!"

"Kari!" Taichi cried and hugged his sister in tears. "I'm sorry.. I should have paid attention."

"You're the best brother ever." She smiled at him, only breaking him even more.

-Line Break-

"I'm sorry, sir!" The demon-like Digimon said. "We lost.."

The boy rubbed his finger on his chin. "No. It is only just beginning. I wanted to test them, however, this time it's different.."

"Um... What do you mean?"

The emperor gazed at the new girl so-called Claire, and Kari. "You're not supposed to be here, Child of Light. Not yet."

Episode Four: The Sacrifice of Courage?!

After the group had packed their things, the nine children and ten Digimon had set off on their adventure to find home. "Taichi," Claire frowned, and wiped her brow. "I'm starting to get hot."

"We're all hot!" Mimi complained. "I swear that it's at least a million degrees!"

"Normally Mimi," Koushiro began. "I'd protest and tell you that be preposterous, but I know what you mean."

"We need to find shelter," Yamato said. "I saw a ravine not far from where we are now."

Taichi stopped, and looked to the three younger children. They were drenched in sweat, and with no doubt, they would have a heat stroke if they walked off any farther. "Matt's right. Let's head to that ravine."

The group nodded, and started to walk toward the direction of this so called ravine. "It's no ravine..." Joe said. "It's the top of a dune!"

"And look!" Sora pointed. "There's a village over there!"

Taichi smiled. "Maybe we could ask for directions?"

Kari nodded. "Let's go, nee-chan."

Tai nodded and then gasped. "That village is on fire!"

"No!" Sora cried.

"Let's go help them out!" Said Tai as he ran ahead. Veemon and Agumon ran behind him.

"Hey!" Agumon called. "Are you okay?" He asked the villagers, who appeared to be Yokomon. Taichi had remembered that radish-like Digimon, for that was what Piyomon was before she Digivolved.

"Help, please!" A Yokomon cried as she had bounced into Tai's arms.

"I've got it!" A black bird-like Digimon called as she flew down toward the village, flying back up to be seen carrying more Yokomon.

"Yeah! You go, Falcomon!" A girl cheered. She had the darkest blue hair, and a long sleeved navy blue shirt almost too big for her. She also had a black skirt with blue leggings underneath.

"Julie! Behind you!" Falcomon cried.

"Spiral Twister!" Piyomon said loudly as she fired a swirling flame at a large man made of fire.

"Oh no!" Tentomon gasped. "That's Meramon! An Adult level Digimon! This guy is usually very friendly! Whatever made him mad, must've been enough to make him burn down a whole village!"

"Wow, you think?" Palmon asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" Tentomon exclaimed, obviously not getting the sarcasm, causing the Digimon to sweat drop.

"Biyomon, be careful!" Sora said, and looked down at the ground underneath her, causing her to scream and fall.

"Sora!" Piyomon and Tai cried.

Sora groaned and woke up next to a pile of dirt. Where was she? She hoped that she wasn't lost... she didn't want to get hurt. She just wanted to go to camp with her best friend, and have fun.

Now, she was in some strange cavern. She looked around. "Hello?" Her voice echoed through the cave. Was she alone? "Hello?" She frowned when she had heard crying. "Don't worry, I'm com-" She started, when she turned around, and realized that she was at the grave. Right at the grave, she saw herself crying on her knees. Sora knew that she must kneel, and pay her respects...

...to the big brother she once had.

Taichi tried pulling the ground apart, not caring that Meramon was edging closer.

"Zero, we need to distract him before he hurts Tai!" Agumon told him.

Zero nodded, and then Tai's Digivice flashed white.

"Agumon Digivolve to..." "Veemon Digivolve to..."

"Greymon!" "Veedramon!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon roared, firing a large ball of fire at the Digimon.

"Idiot!" Veedramon scowled. "Meramon is a fire man. Fire will only make him stronger!"

Greymon glared at him. "Provide a distraction is what you said to the Adult with fire based attacks!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Taichi stood up. "The two of you need to start getting along before someone gets hurt!"

Both Digimon looked at each other, and then at the Meramon.

"Right now, Sora is somewhere in the earth. If we don't find her..." Taichi didn't have to finish that sentence. She could starve down there. The group looked to the Meramon once more, and could swear that they heard a flash of black light.

"Digivolve NOW MERAMON!" The children heard, and then saw what they couldn't believe. The Meramon had morphed together to become one larger fire man. The color of the flames on his body was now blue, and he looked very powerful.

"BlueMeramon?!" Gomamon cried. "Guys, we need to get out of here! We don't stand a chance against this Perfect level Digimon!"

"Tai!" Kari shouted. Tai shook his head. "Matt, take Kari and go!"

"What?!" Matt protested. "We're not leaving you behind!"

Tai looked to the BlueMeramon and stood up. "I'll think of something. Go. Take Kari and the others to safety." He looked to them, and put his goggles over his eyes. "Hey! Blue guy! Come and catch me!"

"Tai, NO!" Kari screamed as she saw Tai run off and away from the BlueMeramon, clearly so that he'd stay away from the group.

Matt looked down, and grabbed Kari's hand. She tried to fight out of his grip, but failed. Matt was both older and stronger.

There was an explosion in the direction that Tai had ran. "Tai!" The group called.

Tai: Hey guys, it's Tai. Next time when I meet face to face with Meramon's boss, the rest of the kids think that I have sacrificed myself to save them! Kari and Julie however, aren't that convinced! Look out for the next Digital Monsters for more adventure!


	5. Chapter 5

Tai: Hey guys, last time after that little run-in with Seadramon, we decided that we'd continue with our little Digimon Adventure. Until we stopped at a village, and realized that it was overrun with Meramon.

Kari: Just then, Meramon Digivolved into BlueMeramon after Sora had fallen into the earth!

Tai: Leaving me to sacrifice myself for the team!

Kari(mumbling): He's still here...

Tai: Sh-Shut up!

Episode Five: The Arrival of the Birdmon!

"Taichi Yagami.. awaken now." BlueMeramon commanded. The goggle head did as he was told, miraculously.

"Wha... hey! You're that Digimon that was burning up the Yokomon Village!" Tai glared at him, but couldn't do a thing in the chains he was in. Oddly, he remembered something similar happening to him. "What do you want?"

BlueMeramon grinned. "You'll know soon, DigiDestined. But when you do find what I'm looking for, you must deliver them to me."

"Deliver what?" Tai snapped. He wasn't scared of this guy. The group had already beaten an overgrown eel.

But that was with the Digimon. Tai realized that he was alone. "Where's Agumon and Zero?"

"So many questions! But I'm afraid you'll find out on your own. Moonlimon!" That's all that Taichi remembered before waking up with Kari cuddled into him. It was dusk. The darkest night the goggle head had ever seen.

He looked to his sister, and couldn't help but smile. She had obviously been upset over the fact that he had left. "It's okay, Kari." Tai said, and decided that he'd get up. He frowned over at the new dark-haired girl, Julie and her Falcomon. "Were they at camp too?" He asked out loud, and heard the bushes rustle behind him, only to see Zeromaru and Agumon tossing and turning

He laughed quietly, and walked to the part of ground that had swallowed his best friend whole. "I'm coming, Sora." He looked to the small hat that had remained above ground, Piyomon had been resting with it. "I promise."

-Line Break-

Sora shook her head and stopped when she heard a small voice. "Imoto!" Sora turned around to see the sixteen-year-old boy. He had orange hair like her's, and a white and black uniform on; signifying that he was in the tenth grade. "Come on," he said, and reached out for his younger sister. Sora hesitated, and then reached out for him.

"Oniisan!" Sora cried. She felt the cave start to shake. This wasn't real. Her brother was gone. She pulled her hand back.

"Sora, everything is going to be okay! I've got you. We'll go home!" He smiled.

Sora shook her head, and then stepped back. "No.."

"Sora, what's wrong?" The teenager asked. "Don't you want to spend some time with your big brother?"

Sora closed her eyes, and then thought back to when she lived along the Kanto region of Japan. "I do..." She said to herself, and looked down. She remembered watching him play soccer out in the field. She'd always want to play with him, but he insisted that she didn't so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"I'm sorry, Sora," He apologized after getting home. "But..." He looked to the image on the wall. "But I have to go.." He rustled his four-year-old sister's hair. "See you later, squirt."

She looked up and smiled. "Will you make it to my birthday tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"Sure thing," He smiled, and left the house.

The next day, the small girl, just turning five, had been sitting on the couch upside down. There was a red and pink birthday cap on her head. She had accidentally found her cake when trying to make herself some soup though. She didn't tell mother, or she'll have a fuss.

Sora put the thought of the cake aside when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it! I bet it's James-sama!"

Sora opened the door, not to see her older brother, but an officer holding a gift smeared in blood. "Where's my brother?"

It was that day Sora knew that her brother was indeed, not coming to her birthday. In fact, he's not coming home again. He didn't. Because that same week, a funeral in his honor was held. The next month, she had unwrapped her gift to find out that it was a blue hat. It was the only thing she had left of her brother.

"I do want to see him again..." Sora looked down. "However, I know that I can't. Do you know why? Because he's gone!" Sora stood up. "It'll only hurt people if he were around again. I learned that he was a dangerous criminal. I don't want that kind of danger around my family!" She glared at the vision of her brother, and watched him vanish. But then, a ghost took his place.

"Gah! I could have taken you the easy way, but no! It's my turn to change the tables!" He declared as he brought his hand into the air. "Shine-"

"Heya Ghost-face! Catch!" Tai called, and threw a stone into his face. Julie, Falcomon, and Biyomon had caught up with the gogglehead.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Tai asked his friend, who tackled him with a hug.

"No. Let's just show this creep his place." Sora replied.

"Alright. But you're filling me in later." He looked to the two bird Digimon. "I hope you can do something about this guy..."

Falcomon nodded. "This is Metamormon; Adult stage. He can morph himself to mock the ability of any being."

"That makes sense," The red head said to herself. "Damn, I let him get to me.."

Biyomon looked at her partner. "Sora, your remote thing..."

Sora looked to the device, and nodded. "So..if I press the button now..." Once her finger made contact with the button, effortlessly, the device glowed a white light.

"Hey! You too, Falcomon!" Julie cried as the light engulfed the whole cave.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to..." She cried as her feathers had become an orange color. She had grown up into a larger size, and flames soared around her. "Birdramon!"

"Falcomon, Digivolve to..." Falcomon covered herself with her wings as she became a smaller girl with black hair down to her waist. Black feathers took place as a sweater, and covered her chest, and thighs. Finally, feathers grew onto her elbows, and right above her white, humanoid ears. She opened her black eyes with a smile. "Kytemon!"

"This is for messing with Sora's head!" Birdramon growled. "Meteor Wings!" She cried as she flapped her wings midair, causing meteors to fly down at the Digimon.

"Hey buddy! Don't forget me!" Kytemon spun in the air, and feathers had fired at Metamormon. "Feather Storm!"

"Gah! I won't go down that easy!" Metamormon snarled and fired black and violet electricity heading toward Sora.

"Tai!" Sora screamed at the boy, who had taken the hit for her instead.

"What?" Metamormon gasped.

"You can't hurt Sora anymore..." Taichi Yagami glared at him. "You're finished!"

"Wait- NO!"

"Gusty Winter!" Kytemon cried as Birdramon fired her Meteor Wings attack. The Digimon exploded into bits and pieces of data.

Tai smiled. "Hey. You alright?" He looked at Sora. In all of his life, he'd never seen her so frightened.

"B-Baka!" She hit him as hard as she could, causing him to fall on his back. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me? You almost got yourself killed!"

"Hehe... My bad.."

"Jesus Tai, you're just so reckless!" She folded her arms over her chest.

"Well isn't that something new." Tai smirked.

Julie giggled and walked ahead. "Are you two love birds coming or what?"

The two older kids glared at her.

-line break-

At camp, Julie held her head tight. "Ow.."

"That's what you get," Sora said as she inspected Taichi's blood-coated chest. There was a scar where the thunderbolt had hit him.

"So," he said. "What happened down there?"

Sora stopped, and then smiled. "Childhood stuff. I'll tell you when I'm ready, alright?"

Tai nodded with a smile. "Thanks for helping out, Sora."

She nodded in reply. "No problem, Tai." She flashed a smile at him.

Hey you guys, Stickman01 here! I've got the English OST here. Keep in mind that this section is only visible to Wattpad viewers only. These videos cannot and will not appear or work on . Have a nice day!

OP1 Butter-Fly...Gille

Evolution...PelleKOfficial

ED1 I Wish...AIM


End file.
